gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Kennedy (Build Fighters)
:For the character in the Emerald Century universe of the same name, see 'Elizabeth Kennedy.'' '''Elizabeth Beatrice Kennedy is the main protagonist of Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E and Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E2, as well as the main deuteragonist of Gundam Build Divers - Regulation E. She is the second of two siblings who strive to compete in the Gunpla Grand Prix, following in her parents' footsteps. Personality Elizabeth is a shy and honest individual who often helps others in need or assisting her team in Gunpla creation and battle testing. However, during Gunpla battles, she becomes a cold, sadistic, and ruthless individual, as evident from her fight against Rumiko Kanzaki in Episode 13 of the series. However, in spite of this, she cares for her friends and family, as she will often cheer them on during a fight in the Gunpla Grand Prix. As the series progresses, she overcomes her shyness as she discards her ruthless and sadistic attitude during the course of the tournament; becoming a more confident and determined individual who not only shows improvements to her abilities as a Gunpla fighter but to think out her strategies carefully as well, developing a sense of self-confidence in herself. Appearance Elizabeth is a relatively tall young woman with purple eyes. She has long silver-colored hair with one portion of it being braided on the side with a black ribbon. Her clothing consists of a dark purple collared jacket over a white blouse and tie, a short skirt, and knee-high heeled boots. The attire is complete with black spiked gloves that she got from her brother when she was younger. In Gunpla Battles during the Gunpla Grand Prix arc, she wears a white kimono shirt with a purple hakama skirt that has a designation of her team's trademark insignia in the bottom right-hand corner of it. She also has her gloves off, wears a necklace with said insignia, and white tabi socks with straw sandals to complete her attire. This outfit was designed by her friend Ashley, who wanted to make Elizabeth an outfit that draws her closer to her mother's Japanese heritage. History Early life Born in the United States, Elizabeth is the second child of former Gunpla fighters Samuel Kennedy and Risa Kennedy (née Takizawa). She was introduced to Gunpla at the age of six when she watched her father build a high grade Gundam Ez8 model that he designed as a birthday present for her brother Ash. Since then, Elizabeth took part in her elementary school's Gunpla club with her brother, where she made new friends, including Marie Harmon, Jake Zimmerman, and Ashley Zimmerman as she learns about creating Gunpla and participating in Gunpla battles. Her parents recommended that both she and Ash would join the club because they wanted them to experience the hobby that they both enjoyed when they were younger, as well as them potentially following in their footsteps as they get older. Regulation E Relationships Trivia *Because of her split personality, she is partially based on from . *She is named after Elizabeth Kennedy of Gundam: Emerald Chronicles fame. While the two share the same name along with a couple of other similarities, she is the Build Fighters universe counterpart of her. **However, unlike her Emerald Chronicles counterpart, she actually has a middle name. *Her character image songs are YOU'RE MY ONLY FATE in the Build Fighters series, and Modokashiku te My Dear in the Build Divers series. Both of these songs are sung by her voice actress. *Her middle name was kept secret from everyone until Episode 13, where she reveals it to be Beatrice. **This is also a reference to the character Beatrice "Lilium" Anastasi from the game Freedom Wars, who was also used for the basis for part of Elizabeth's character and personality. *Her Gunpla models (except for Gundam AGE-FX Cosmos) take their names from gods and/or deities in Greek mythology.